Lost Among This World
by Sprite-AbsentFrequency-jAg
Summary: In the town of Central you'd never expect something as far fetched as ghosts to be an issue. But some things are just as possible as a bird in the sky.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Among This World

{a jAg Creation}

1

In the town of Central you'd never expect something as far fetched as ghosts to be an issue. But some things are just as possible as a bird in the sky.

"Hey, Hawkeye; have you seen Fullmetal lately? He hasn't reported in for a couple days, and I know he doesn't have any missions right now." Roy Mustang asked softly.

"No sir, I have not." Hawkeye replied as she straightened the papers on Roy's desk.

"This isn't like him to not show up at least once to report in. I mean he does value his job, right?" Roy leaned back in his chair with a content sigh.

"Maybe we should pay the Elric's a visit, which might shed some light on the situation at hand." She suggested.

"Alright, have Havoc bring the car around." He spoke as the two of them walked out of the office. Meanwhile Al and Winry were sitting worriedly in their hotel room; Al on the phone with Izumi, the brother's teacher.

"So you really haven't seen him?" Alphonse asked.

"No, sorry Al. Last time I saw him he was with you. Why, did something happen?" Izumi asked softly.

"Yes, Winry and I haven't seen him in 3 days." Al spoke with concern in his voice.

"I'll get on the train as soon as I can. I'm coming down to help you look for him." She spoke before hanging up and preparing for the trip. Al turned to Winry; even through a suit of armor she could tell he was worried.

"She hasn't seen him either. She said she's coming down to help us." He spoke softly as Winry looked at the floor. The two of them flinched as they heard a knock on the door and saw Roy and Hawkeye enter.

"Where's Fullmetal." Roy demanded.

"Actually, we're wondering the same thing…" Wintry spoke softly as Al looked to the floor. Roy and Hawkeye blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked; Roy seemed slightly speechless.

"Well, he went missing a few days ago. He said he was going to go see you and report in, but he never came back." Alphonse explained.

"How strange, we never saw him come in. Did you file a missing person report with the police?" Hawkeye suggested.

"Not yet, we were going to wait and see if he'd come back. But, at this point I don't think he is…" Alphonse looked towards the floor once more, Winry tried to hold back the tears. She had a gut feeling that something was seriously wrong here.

"Well, you two come with us and we'll go to the police department and file a report, they'll tell you if they see anything." Roy spoke as the four of them left the room.

Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the sketchy part of Central City, Edward walked silently through the streets. He had built a reputation of someone not to mess with in a matter of 3 days. But, on the inside, things weren't what they seemed.

"_How long do you plan on staying! This is MY body, not yours!_" Ed's voice rang through his mind.

"_Until you make a contract with me boy, until then, I'm not leaving. Listen, I've made you the tough guy of Central's bad land, what could be more wonderful than that?_" A separate, dark, demonic, but gentle tone sounded in reply of him.

"_I told you! I'm not making a contract with a demon like you! Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't!_" Ed only seemed to get more and more frustrated with the thing possessing him.

"_Well, I gave you a new look, I must say, you look good with short hair and piercing my friend. And the clothes suit your body type well at that._" The voice so casually responded as if nothing was wrong.

"_Shut up! I never wanted to look like this! AND you call getting sick everyday something positive!_" Ed growled.

"_Hey, if you would just succumb to the contract, you wouldn't have to worry about it._" He spoke once more as they walked into a rather run down, one story apartment building. Going to the room and locking the door he sat on the bad and sighed before speaking.

"Look Elric, either surrender, or the body becomes mine." He spoke allowed; Ed grunted and kept quiet for the time being. Once he did, the thing inside him took control for a second and devilishly went into the hall into the room of a young woman who lived next door. Down at the Police Department, Alphonse was done filling out a missing person report, it took longer than he expected, like an hour or so.

"Here you go sir…" Alphonse spoke softly as he handed the paper to the officer. As he did the phone began to ring loudly.

"Police, what's your problem?" He listened to a frantic woman on the other end of the line.

"Ma'am, please calm down and speak a little clearer." They saw a look of worry spread across his face as they all heard a loud scream come through the phone before the line went dead, the officer stood up quickly before shouting to the other members.

"All officers to squad cars, there is an emergency on the south side of town!" He yelled as they all got prepared and ran out of the building to respond to the issues at hand. The four of them blinked, they had never seen something that seemed so urgent before.

"Well, Al, Winry, we must be getting back to work, we'll let you know if we seem Fullmetal anywhere. Alright? Take care you two." Roy spoke as him and Hawkeye took off back to work. Winry and Al set off back to the hotel as well, hoping they would hear something later from the police.

Meanwhile at the apartment building; the police arrive to check out the issue. One of the employees points them to the room.

"This is the police! Open up!" They shouted before kicking down the door; the came to a gruesome murder scene, the woman had been dismembered and thrown carelessly across the room. And to there surprise there was no visible evidence of an attacker. Ed had moved into the shafts above the room, of course it was the possessor who is in control. Licking the blood from his fingers he kept quiet before moving back to the vent leading to his room and dropping back down into it.

"_You monster… What kind of reputation is this! Killing and raping people! That's just sick!_" Ed shouted.

"_Com'on I gotta' have a little fun every once in a while._" It spoke with a slight chuckle as he lay down on the bed in the room. Being in this form, the possessor would run the body until it can't run anymore and they would be forced to sleep for days on end, it's the possessor's tactic for making sure the possessed doesn't get any ideas. And that's just what they did, they slept for 3 days straight, only moving to use the bathroom and get scraps of food, then returning to that deep slumber; lucky for them, they were never caught. Though, 4 days into slumber, before the body was supposed to awaken, the possessor had it awoken.

"_What are you doing now? Demon? By the way, what do they call you anyways?_" Ed spoke with a frustrated grunt.

"_Usually when people see me they count to the holy Number, 7. So, that's what I call myself. And to answer your first question, we're going to have a little fun. It was getting quite boring just laying here._" Seven smirked wildly as the exited his room and went down the hall, to the landlord's room.

Further into the heart of Central, Roy was working late once more, it was just about 3 in the morning now, but that didn't stop him from taking a 3 hour nap. During the time of said nap, Ed stumbled out of the apartment building; the two of them fighting over the body was causing too much stress. Stumbling over to the tree he leaned on it panting heavily.

"_You little brat… Stop resisting, you'll kill us both!_" Seven spoke with anger.

"_If it gets you out of me then so be it!_" Ed shouted back, before they knew, he was flat on the ground passed out. Mustang awoke at six to the sound of chatter he looked up to see the Lt. Hawkeye, and other officers, busy as usual. Sitting up they all looked at him.

"Wow Roy, I didn't think you could sleep like that!" Hughes spoke with that cheery upbeat tone as usually and he sat on Roy's desk as Hawkeye handed Roy a glass of hot coffee.

"Here sir, this may help you wake up." She spoke before getting back to work. A knock sounded on the door as an officer with a note ran over to Hughes.

"Lt. General Hughes! We have new word on the homicide, there was a call from the same place about a new victim and what we believe is a victim found alive!" He spoke as he handed Hughes the letter. Hughes' eyes grew wide in shock before passing the note off to Roy.

"Roy, you need to read this!" Hughes spoke; Roy took the letter, it described in detail the body, and what they believe to be a living victim and/or possible suspect in the case.

"Hawkeye, make a phone call to Al, we're going to need him with us. Havoc, get the car." Roy demanded as the two of them did as they were told. Hughes and Roy made there way outside as Hawkeye accompanied them.

"Sir, he said he'll meet us at the site, I gave him the address." Hawkeye explained.

"Good." Roy answered as they got into the car and drove off. By the time they arrived, Al, Winry, and Izumi, Ed and Al's teacher, were waiting. They got out of the car and the 7 of them walked to the scene, they noticed a blonde boy with a blanket draped over his head and pulled are his body sitting on the ground next to two police officers that seemed to be trying to get information out of him, as the drew closer they couldn't help but see a resemblance to Ed in this boy.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" The officer asked.

"I told you, I just got sick and passed out is all, I don't remember anything that happened here." His tone familiar grew more and more frustrated as they kept the questions going.

"Sir, we need to know everything that happened here, do you remember seeing anyone suspicious lurking around here?" They pushed the questions more and more as the group of 7 stood behind to get a better look at the boy. The boy growled under his breath before standing up and dropping the blanket off him, revealing his short blonde hair, and piercing.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted before turning to look at the group.

"FUCK! You had to call the military here too! It's like you can't even do an investigation on your own!" He was clearly frustrated, but the group stood in awe, he looked almost exactly like Edward, same height, eyes, bangs, hair colour, almost exact. His face grew pale once more as Ed pushed to make his way out to call for help, but that only made Seven more and more irritated.

"Listen kid! We're only doing our job, you could at least show us some respect runt!" The officer, now frustrated, shouted back, Ed snapped, and well, Seven thought it was quite enjoyable.

"_Now that's what I wanna see!_" Seven laughed before turning and swinging a punch at the officer, hooking right in the jaw. The officer dropped like and rock as the others quickly pulled their guns on him.

"Freeze; put your hands where we can see them!" One officer shouted. Giving him a glare the only hand he showed them was the one flipping him off. Three of the officers ran to detain him, but he quickly dropped to the ground, sweeping a leg under them to trip them and stop them from getting him. Standing up quickly he get ready for the fight. Another offer darted after him and grabbed the right sleep of his long sleeve shirt, darting to the side it quickly tour off, revealing Ed's auto-mail Arm, and proving that it is him. Seven looked at it before speaking allowed, in a much different tone than they expected.

"Hmm, I forgot the brat had one of these… This will be fun. However, humans such as you aren't worth my time. So I'll catch you around, that is, if you can catch me." He smirked devilishly before darting up the side of the building and running across the roof.

"After him!" The Chief of police demanded as five of the cops began trailing after him on the ground. Roy and the others stood in utter shock before darting after him; they could hear wicked laughter ringing through the air. Stopping in the middle and highest point of the roof Ed dropped to his knees as the laughter died away. Once again the struggle for power continued and caused illness. Coughing and hacking he couldn't here Roy, Hawkeye, Al, and Winry climb up onto the roof.

"_You have to stop this… Give up boy; it's the only way of saving your body!_" Seven shouted once more.

"_I won't give up to you! I'll keep fighting until it kills me!_" Ed shouted back in response. Put his hands on his head his body shook and ached under unimaginable stress and pain. Roy gradually got closer as he found the latter to the highest point of the roof, knowing Ed gave him an advantage.

"When in doubt, look up." He muttered to himself before climbing the latter. Once at the top he found Ed in fetal position lying on the roof.

"Hey, I found him!" Roy called to the others, once they heard they came running. Roy looked back up at Ed; he was standing and glaring at him. It was obvious now that there is something horribly wrong with the little alchemist.

"Ed, we just want to help you." Roy spoke as he climbed onto the roof and came towards Ed. Starting out slowly, he gradually got quicker until he darted at Ed, grabbing and holding him, to keep him in one spot long enough to restrain him.

"Let me go!" He shouted as he began to struggle.

"Hurry up guys! He's not exactly easy to restrain on my own!" Roy shouted as Ed got his right arm free and swung back, clocking Roy in the face and sending him falling. Ed slipped from his grasp and darted towards the latter.

"Stop!" Roy called out as he snapped his fingers to make a barrier of fire, but to his dismay Ed jumped off onto the lower part of the roof before the flames could stop him. Landing on the roof he came face-to-face with the barrel of Hawkeye's gun, Al, and Winry.

"That's enough Elric, you need to stop running. Or we'll have no choice but to court martial you as a run away." Roy spoke as he leaped down from the roof, standing behind Ed. Putting his head down, Ed smirked before pulling back and punching the roof as hard as he could, causing his arm and the roof to shatter beneath them as he leaped away onto solid roof and watched them fall.

"_You better not have hurt them!_" Ed shouted, now even more pissed than before.

"_Surrender and you won't have to worry about them getting hurt._" Seven spoke so casually, as if nothing had happened. Ed grunted as he finally gave in.

"_Fine… You win… We can have a contract… Just don't hurt them, please…_" Ed spoke softly, as Seven took control and moved them to a secluded area.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Among This World

{a jAg Creation}

1

In the town of Central you'd never expect something as far fetched as ghosts to be an issue. But some things are just as possible as a bird in the sky.

"Hey, Hawkeye; have you seen Fullmetal lately? He hasn't reported in for a couple days, and I know he doesn't have any missions right now." Roy Mustang asked softly.

"No sir, I have not." Hawkeye replied as she straightened the papers on Roy's desk.

"This isn't like him to not show up at least once to report in. I mean he does value his job, right?" Roy leaned back in his chair with a content sigh.

"Maybe we should pay the Elric's a visit, which might shed some light on the situation at hand." She suggested.

"Alright, have Havoc bring the car around." He spoke as the two of them walked out of the office. Meanwhile Al and Winry were sitting worriedly in their hotel room; Al on the phone with Izumi, the brother's teacher.

"So you really haven't seen him?" Alphonse asked.

"No, sorry Al. Last time I saw him he was with you. Why, did something happen?" Izumi asked softly.

"Yes, Winry and I haven't seen him in 3 days." Al spoke with concern in his voice.

"I'll get on the train as soon as I can. I'm coming down to help you look for him." She spoke before hanging up and preparing for the trip. Al turned to Winry; even through a suit of armor she could tell he was worried.

"She hasn't seen him either. She said she's coming down to help us." He spoke softly as Winry looked at the floor. The two of them flinched as they heard a knock on the door and saw Roy and Hawkeye enter.

"Where's Fullmetal." Roy demanded.

"Actually, we're wondering the same thing…" Wintry spoke softly as Al looked to the floor. Roy and Hawkeye blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked; Roy seemed slightly speechless.

"Well, he went missing a few days ago. He said he was going to go see you and report in, but he never came back." Alphonse explained.

"How strange, we never saw him come in. Did you file a missing person report with the police?" Hawkeye suggested.

"Not yet, we were going to wait and see if he'd come back. But, at this point I don't think he is…" Alphonse looked towards the floor once more, Winry tried to hold back the tears. She had a gut feeling that something was seriously wrong here.

"Well, you two come with us and we'll go to the police department and file a report, they'll tell you if they see anything." Roy spoke as the four of them left the room.

Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the sketchy part of Central City, Edward walked silently through the streets. He had built a reputation of someone not to mess with in a matter of 3 days. But, on the inside, things weren't what they seemed.

"_How long do you plan on staying! This is MY body, not yours!_" Ed's voice rang through his mind.

"_Until you make a contract with me boy, until then, I'm not leaving. Listen, I've made you the tough guy of Central's bad land, what could be more wonderful than that?_" A separate, dark, demonic, but gentle tone sounded in reply of him.

"_I told you! I'm not making a contract with a demon like you! Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't!_" Ed only seemed to get more and more frustrated with the thing possessing him.

"_Well, I gave you a new look, I must say, you look good with short hair and piercing my friend. And the clothes suit your body type well at that._" The voice so casually responded as if nothing was wrong.

"_Shut up! I never wanted to look like this! AND you call getting sick everyday something positive!_" Ed growled.

"_Hey, if you would just succumb to the contract, you wouldn't have to worry about it._" He spoke once more as they walked into a rather run down, one story apartment building. Going to the room and locking the door he sat on the bad and sighed before speaking.

"Look Elric, either surrender, or the body becomes mine." He spoke allowed; Ed grunted and kept quiet for the time being. Once he did, the thing inside him took control for a second and devilishly went into the hall into the room of a young woman who lived next door. Down at the Police Department, Alphonse was done filling out a missing person report, it took longer than he expected, like an hour or so.

"Here you go sir…" Alphonse spoke softly as he handed the paper to the officer. As he did the phone began to ring loudly.

"Police, what's your problem?" He listened to a frantic woman on the other end of the line.

"Ma'am, please calm down and speak a little clearer." They saw a look of worry spread across his face as they all heard a loud scream come through the phone before the line went dead, the officer stood up quickly before shouting to the other members.

"All officers to squad cars, there is an emergency on the south side of town!" He yelled as they all got prepared and ran out of the building to respond to the issues at hand. The four of them blinked, they had never seen something that seemed so urgent before.

"Well, Al, Winry, we must be getting back to work, we'll let you know if we seem Fullmetal anywhere. Alright? Take care you two." Roy spoke as him and Hawkeye took off back to work. Winry and Al set off back to the hotel as well, hoping they would hear something later from the police.

Meanwhile at the apartment building; the police arrive to check out the issue. One of the employees points them to the room.

"This is the police! Open up!" They shouted before kicking down the door; the came to a gruesome murder scene, the woman had been dismembered and thrown carelessly across the room. And to there surprise there was no visible evidence of an attacker. Ed had moved into the shafts above the room, of course it was the possessor who is in control. Licking the blood from his fingers he kept quiet before moving back to the vent leading to his room and dropping back down into it.

"_You monster… What kind of reputation is this! Killing and raping people! That's just sick!_" Ed shouted.

"_Com'on I gotta' have a little fun every once in a while._" It spoke with a slight chuckle as he lay down on the bed in the room. Being in this form, the possessor would run the body until it can't run anymore and they would be forced to sleep for days on end, it's the possessor's tactic for making sure the possessed doesn't get any ideas. And that's just what they did, they slept for 3 days straight, only moving to use the bathroom and get scraps of food, then returning to that deep slumber; lucky for them, they were never caught. Though, 4 days into slumber, before the body was supposed to awaken, the possessor had it awoken.

"_What are you doing now? Demon? By the way, what do they call you anyways?_" Ed spoke with a frustrated grunt.

"_Usually when people see me they count to the holy Number, 7. So, that's what I call myself. And to answer your first question, we're going to have a little fun. It was getting quite boring just laying here._" Seven smirked wildly as the exited his room and went down the hall, to the landlord's room.

Further into the heart of Central, Roy was working late once more, it was just about 3 in the morning now, but that didn't stop him from taking a 3 hour nap. During the time of said nap, Ed stumbled out of the apartment building; the two of them fighting over the body was causing too much stress. Stumbling over to the tree he leaned on it panting heavily.

"_You little brat… Stop resisting, you'll kill us both!_" Seven spoke with anger.

"_If it gets you out of me then so be it!_" Ed shouted back, before they knew, he was flat on the ground passed out. Mustang awoke at six to the sound of chatter he looked up to see the Lt. Hawkeye, and other officers, busy as usual. Sitting up they all looked at him.

"Wow Roy, I didn't think you could sleep like that!" Hughes spoke with that cheery upbeat tone as usually and he sat on Roy's desk as Hawkeye handed Roy a glass of hot coffee.

"Here sir, this may help you wake up." She spoke before getting back to work. A knock sounded on the door as an officer with a note ran over to Hughes.

"Lt. General Hughes! We have new word on the homicide, there was a call from the same place about a new victim and what we believe is a victim found alive!" He spoke as he handed Hughes the letter. Hughes' eyes grew wide in shock before passing the note off to Roy.

"Roy, you need to read this!" Hughes spoke; Roy took the letter, it described in detail the body, and what they believe to be a living victim and/or possible suspect in the case.

"Hawkeye, make a phone call to Al, we're going to need him with us. Havoc, get the car." Roy demanded as the two of them did as they were told. Hughes and Roy made there way outside as Hawkeye accompanied them.

"Sir, he said he'll meet us at the site, I gave him the address." Hawkeye explained.

"Good." Roy answered as they got into the car and drove off. By the time they arrived, Al, Winry, and Izumi, Ed and Al's teacher, were waiting. They got out of the car and the 7 of them walked to the scene, they noticed a blonde boy with a blanket draped over his head and pulled are his body sitting on the ground next to two police officers that seemed to be trying to get information out of him, as the drew closer they couldn't help but see a resemblance to Ed in this boy.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" The officer asked.

"I told you, I just got sick and passed out is all, I don't remember anything that happened here." His tone familiar grew more and more frustrated as they kept the questions going.

"Sir, we need to know everything that happened here, do you remember seeing anyone suspicious lurking around here?" They pushed the questions more and more as the group of 7 stood behind to get a better look at the boy. The boy growled under his breath before standing up and dropping the blanket off him, revealing his short blonde hair, and piercing.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted before turning to look at the group.

"FUCK! You had to call the military here too! It's like you can't even do an investigation on your own!" He was clearly frustrated, but the group stood in awe, he looked almost exactly like Edward, same height, eyes, bangs, hair colour, almost exact. His face grew pale once more as Ed pushed to make his way out to call for help, but that only made Seven more and more irritated.

"Listen kid! We're only doing our job, you could at least show us some respect runt!" The officer, now frustrated, shouted back, Ed snapped, and well, Seven thought it was quite enjoyable.

"_Now that's what I wanna see!_" Seven laughed before turning and swinging a punch at the officer, hooking right in the jaw. The officer dropped like and rock as the others quickly pulled their guns on him.

"Freeze; put your hands where we can see them!" One officer shouted. Giving him a glare the only hand he showed them was the one flipping him off. Three of the officers ran to detain him, but he quickly dropped to the ground, sweeping a leg under them to trip them and stop them from getting him. Standing up quickly he get ready for the fight. Another offer darted after him and grabbed the right sleep of his long sleeve shirt, darting to the side it quickly tour off, revealing Ed's auto-mail Arm, and proving that it is him. Seven looked at it before speaking allowed, in a much different tone than they expected.

"Hmm, I forgot the brat had one of these… This will be fun. However, humans such as you aren't worth my time. So I'll catch you around, that is, if you can catch me." He smirked devilishly before darting up the side of the building and running across the roof.

"After him!" The Chief of police demanded as five of the cops began trailing after him on the ground. Roy and the others stood in utter shock before darting after him; they could hear wicked laughter ringing through the air. Stopping in the middle and highest point of the roof Ed dropped to his knees as the laughter died away. Once again the struggle for power continued and caused illness. Coughing and hacking he couldn't here Roy, Hawkeye, Al, and Winry climb up onto the roof.

"_You have to stop this… Give up boy; it's the only way of saving your body!_" Seven shouted once more.

"_I won't give up to you! I'll keep fighting until it kills me!_" Ed shouted back in response. Put his hands on his head his body shook and ached under unimaginable stress and pain. Roy gradually got closer as he found the latter to the highest point of the roof, knowing Ed gave him an advantage.

"When in doubt, look up." He muttered to himself before climbing the latter. Once at the top he found Ed in fetal position lying on the roof.

"Hey, I found him!" Roy called to the others, once they heard they came running. Roy looked back up at Ed; he was standing and glaring at him. It was obvious now that there is something horribly wrong with the little alchemist.

"Ed, we just want to help you." Roy spoke as he climbed onto the roof and came towards Ed. Starting out slowly, he gradually got quicker until he darted at Ed, grabbing and holding him, to keep him in one spot long enough to restrain him.

"Let me go!" He shouted as he began to struggle.

"Hurry up guys! He's not exactly easy to restrain on my own!" Roy shouted as Ed got his right arm free and swung back, clocking Roy in the face and sending him falling. Ed slipped from his grasp and darted towards the latter.

"Stop!" Roy called out as he snapped his fingers to make a barrier of fire, but to his dismay Ed jumped off onto the lower part of the roof before the flames could stop him. Landing on the roof he came face-to-face with the barrel of Hawkeye's gun, Al, and Winry.

"That's enough Elric, you need to stop running. Or we'll have no choice but to court martial you as a run away." Roy spoke as he leaped down from the roof, standing behind Ed. Putting his head down, Ed smirked before pulling back and punching the roof as hard as he could, causing his arm and the roof to shatter beneath them as he leaped away onto solid roof and watched them fall.

"_You better not have hurt them!_" Ed shouted, now even more pissed than before.

"_Surrender and you won't have to worry about them getting hurt._" Seven spoke so casually, as if nothing had happened. Ed grunted as he finally gave in.

"_Fine… You win… We can have a contract… Just don't hurt them, please…_" Ed spoke softly, as Seven took control and moved them to a secluded area.


End file.
